


Slendie and those teenage doofuses

by fukmylyf (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, and adorable, basically babbys being scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So all the trolls and kids are sleeping over at Rose's for the weekend. Dave dares John to go walk in the woods surrounding her (Rose's) home for an hour. Because Egderp doesn't want to go alone, he drags a very reluctant Karkat with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slendie and those teenage doofuses

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched my brother play slender, so I don't know that much. If I got something, or everything, wrong, then seriously, just tell me. I won't bite, promise.  
> Also, any suggestions for a better title?  
> doodle for this here: http://i-love-zombies99.deviantart.com/art/Slendie-and-those-teenage-doofuses-417518322

Karkat trembled. Why did he allow John to drag him into this? The two thirteen year olds had found themselves in the forest, at near midnight, on a stupid dare. The dare wasn’t even for Karkat, it was for John, but the buck-toothed human had pleaded and pleaded with Karkat to come with him. Curse Dave and his stupidly incredible ability to make truth-or-dare actually interesting. John had a flashlight with him so it wasn’t _really_ dark, and the troll’s night-vision helped, but exhausted as they were, the woods seemed scarier in spite of the comforting light.  
Karkat stepped closer to John.  
“I swear someone’s following us,” he hissed. John looked at him, then shrugged.  
“Might just be some cute forest animal!”  
“I don’t think so…”  
Karkat let the matter drop, although he glanced quickly over his shoulder to make sure there wasn’t anybody there. Wait, did he just see a flash of pale skin? He shook his head. Must’ve been a trick of the light.  
“How long do we have to stay here?” Karkat asked, deciding that idle conversation would be a good form of distraction.  
“I dunno. Dave said an hour, but we’ve been here about fifteen minutes.”  
“Already? Shit. Hey, do you have any idea which way is out?”  
John pointed at the ground.  
“We’ve been following the same track most hikers take. Don’t worry, as long as we don’t lose sight of the track, we’ll be fine!”  
John smiled, but the smile was nervous, and though he tried to keep his voice optimistic and bright, Karkat could hear a tremble of fear in it.  
“Maybe we should start thinking of heading back…” he said quietly.  
“Wow, Karkat! I thought you weren’t scared of _anything!_ Or do you believe in Slender Man? Oh my god, you actually think Slendy’s real? Haha, wow, what a dork.”  
Karkat glared at John from under his bangs.  
“Fuck you with hot iron heated from the flames powered by the energy of the endless angry torrent of-“  
“Karkat, shut up. I think I heard something.”  
“It was probably a rabbit,” Karkat replied, shrugging it off. John nodded, but the fear in his face was obvious. Karkat stepped closer to John and nudged the taller boy’s waist with his elbow.  
“We’ll be fine, don’t worry. There’s nothing here but a few forest critters.”  
“I hope you’re right,” John replied, his voice uncommonly high-pitched. He bit his bottom lip. Oh god, he hated the dark. It was reassuring to have Karkat there but the small grumpy boy wasn’t exactly the kind of person he could expect to understand his fear. Wait, was Karkat _trembling?_  
“Are you scared?” John asked cautiously.  
“Maybe.”  
“I’m scared of the dark.”  
“Claustrophobic.”  
John stared at Karkat. Did he just admit that he was scared of something? Wow, they might as well sit down and have a feelings jam right there on the forest floor. He voiced his thoughts, earning him a punch from Karkat, but the troll was suppressing a smile, so that meant he was ok with it, right?  
“Slick used to tell me stories about Slender Man when I was a wriggler,” Karkat said, sighing.  
“Did you believe him?”  
“I was, like, two sweeps old! Of course I believed him! And I couldn’t sleep well for weeks at a time after he sat me down for bed-time stories.”  
“Why did he tell you those kinds of stories if he knew you couldn’t sleep because of them? That’s really dumb.”  
“Well, normal fairy tales are for pussies.”  
John tried to think of something to say before deciding to just not say anything at all. The silence was comfortable and neither boy seemed to mind it. Karkat shuffled closer to John, hugging his sides while John waved his flashlight around in front of him, lighting up the path. They heard another branch snap, but neither of them jumped.  
“We should start heading back,” John said. Karkat nodded in consent.  
They started on their way back when John saw something in the trees.  
“Hey, somebody left a letter here!” he said, making his way off the path and towards the note.  
“John! Shouldn’t we stay on the path?” Karkat yelled after him. John had disappeared into the brush, and Karkat, glancing quickly to either side of him beforehand, ran into the brush after John.  
“W- wait for me!”

~

John was already climbing the tree when Karkat joined him. The taller boy wasn’t very nimble, and was stuck about half-way up, so Karkat called him down.  
“Look, fuckass, you might be taller, but you have no fucking idea how to climb a tree, do you?”  
John shrugged before slowly climbing down. Karkat started climbing before John reached the bottom and was holding the note before the human hit the floor.  
“What’s it say?” John called. Karkat shrugged, quickly scrambling down the tree.  
“Don’t know but something about this strikes me as plainly familiar,” Karkat muttered, his voice barely a whisper.  
“What?”  
“Just-”Karkat sighed. “Never mind.”  
John looked at Karkat for a second before shining his torch on the paper. Karkat looked strangely jumpy and it wasn’t helping John’s nerves watching the strongest person he knew look like he was going to break down.  
“Why are you nervous?” he asked flatly. Karkat stared at him.  
“Ever play Slender: The Eight Pages?”  
“No?”  
“You lucky asshole.”  
They looked back at the note. It was a sheet of white paper with messy handwriting on it. It read: _LEAVE ME ALONE._ Karkat shuddered.  
“I say we go back home.”  
John stared at the note. “Why?”  
“B- because!”  
“That isn’t a reason, Karkat.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Egbert. If whoever wrote this wants to be left alone, then let’s leave them alone, ok?”  
John smirked. “You stutter when you’re nervous. That’s really cute,” he teased. Karkat glared at him.  
“Fuck you,” he mumbled, storming back through the trees to the path. John felt a little scared now that his source of warmth and comfort was gone and quickly dashed in the direction Karkat had gone.  
Except he wasn’t there.  
“Karkat? Karkat, where are you?”  
No reply.  
“Karkat, this isn’t funny! Where are you?”  
No reply. John stumbled forward on the trail for a little bit. Maybe Karkat had gone on ahead. That small spark of hope was quickly extinguished when he saw Karkat’s scarf hanging off the branch of a tree. He reached for it, tugging it off the branch. He rubbed the soft red wool against his face, relishing in the momentary comfort, before tucking it in his pocket.  
“Karkat…”  
John took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He heard a branch snap and jumped.  
“Wh- Who’s there?” he yelped, swinging the flashlight in the direction the noise came from. The forest was still.  
“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Karkat, where the fuck are you, shit, shit, shit.”  
~  
Karkat was, in fact, very uncomfortable. After he’d left John, he’d been snatched from behind, a gag placed around his mouth so he couldn’t call out. He’d tried, though. He found himself being dragged across the forest floor, across the path. He was chucked behind a bush, where his attacker had tied his hands behind him. His scarf was removed and hung on the branch of a tree, and the masked assaulter picked him up and brought him elsewhere.  
Elsewhere being behind another bush, further away from the path than the first one. He watched his kidnapper wait for John, chuckling under his pale ski-mask. Karkat had some suspicions as to who hid behind said mask, and he just glared at his captor. Then John’s voice called out, filled with fear. He tried making some noise, but it wasn’t loud enough.  
Then he saw the key to his salvation. A lone branch, lying on the floor. He brought his foot down on it, and it snapped easily under his sneaker. He just hoped it was loud enough.  
Evidently, it was. But John didn’t dare to come close. Fuck. And his kidnapper didn’t look too pleased with his attempt at warning his friend. Said kidnapper picked him up again, throwing him over his shoulder. He kicked at his chest lightly, suspicions of who it could be very much confirmed.  
When all this was over, he was going to _kill_ that little motherfucker.  
~  
John carried on stumbling around, quite unsure of what to do. Then he heard a yelp.  
“Karkat!”  
He dashed off the path, ignoring the branches that pulled at his clothes and nicked at his face. He had to find Karkat.  
He ran into a clearing, and found a house. There was another note on the door.  
He approached slowly, carefully. He felt naked under the watchful eye of the moon, crossing without cover in uncharted territory.  
Eventually, he arrived at the house. The note on the door had a crudely drawn Slender Man on it, with the words “ _GO AWAY_ ” scrawled next to it. John realized why Karkat had been so desperate to get out of the woods. But if these were references to the game he mentioned, then this was just some elaborate prank.  
Right?  
He took a breath to steel himself when yet another pained yelp broke the silence.  
“Karkat!” John forgot about his fears and ran into the house, armed with nothing but his fists.  
He came into a large open front room, empty and dusty. There were marks of shoes on the floor, going up the stairs in the center of the room. John dashed up the stairs, ignoring the loud creaking of the aged wood and the loud stomping of his sneakers on the stairs.  
There was a door at the end of the corridor. John could hear muffled yells coming through the door, definitely Karkat’s. From the sound of it, he must’ve been gagged or something. John didn’t really blame the kidnapper.  
He edged towards the door. His sneakers fell softly on the floor now, although it was pretty pointless seeing as how he stormed up the stairs with the noise of a stampeding elephant. He stopped in front, hesitating. Karkat sounded angry, instead of scared. That meant that maybe it wasn’t… _him_. Slender Man. Whatever. But that was a big maybe.  
He pushed the door open. The first thing he saw was Karkat, bound to the leg of a table on the far side of the room. His eyes widened when he saw John, something sparking in them.  
Then a tall, lanky figure stepped into view, all arms and legs. His torso was relatively skinny, his face pale, with the barest signs of features on the porcelain mask. He wore a suit, relatively neat considering he’d dragged Karkat across the forest. With that in mind, he glanced around the pale man to look for his friend. Slender Man stepped to the side.  
“U-um, listen, I just wanna grab my friend and go,” John mumbled, voice quiet.  
The figure cocked his head at him. “That isn’t going to happen,” he said. His voice sounded like it was more than one voice… maybe 2? And they both sounded very familiar, too.  
“Who are you?”  
“I thought you’d already know that,” the figure replied, leaning forward. John felt his fear dissipate. He reached forward to grab the mask, smirking. Karkat gave a loud sigh of relief and leaned back against the table leg.  
“You know, at first, you were pretty believable. I’ll give you points for that,” John said. He’d placed the voice quite quickly, and realized why Karkat wasn’t scared, only annoyed. Dave sighed.  
“Can I put you down now? You’re really heavy,” Sollux muttered, lisp evident even through the clothes he was wearing. Dave hopped off his shoulders, the coat of the suit trailing around his ankles.  
Karkat made a muffled noise. John giggled, and walked over to him. He untied the grumpy troll who immediately got up and punched Dave. Straight in the stomach.  
“Oh my god Karkat what are you doing?” John shrieked.  
“Payback,” Karkat spat.  
Dave just smirked.  
The small troll huffed and grabbed John’s arm.  
“Come on, let’s go,” he mumbled, pulling the lanky blue-eyed boy behind him.  
“Hey, I got your scarf!” John said, pulling said scarf out of his pocket.  
“Oh, um, thanks,” Karkat said. John pulled him to a stop and wrapped the scarf around Karkat’s neck. The troll’s face flushed.  
John calmly took Karkat’s hand and dragged the obviously flustered troll behind him. Dave nudged Sollux.  
“Do you have a camera?”  
~  
Karkat noted that John didn’t drop his hand even as they walked side by side back on the trail. John was swinging his torch to and fro, not quite caring about the dark anymore.  
“Um, Egbert?” Karkat asked, cursing his voice for being so quiet.  
“Yeah?”  
Karkat stared as John’s big blue eyes watched him, his buck-toothed smile prominent.  
“Um…”  
“Are you ok?”  
Karkat shrugged.  
“Uh, um, listen, would you ever, maybe, go out with me? J-just a though, I was just kind of… shit I don’t know… forget I ever said anything!” Karkat stuttered out, the words leaving his mouth in a rapid stream.  
“Nope,” John said, smiling. He leaned over and pecked Karkat on the cheek. “And I’d love to go out with you.”  
Karkat stared at John in disbelief.  
“S-seriously?”  
“Yep.”  
“Holy shit. Wait. Didn’t you say you weren’t ‘a homosexual’ or something?”  
“Yep. But maybe I’m just Karkat-sexual.”  
Karkat’s face went such a bright shade of red that he was sure, had John turned off the torch, they’d still be able to find their way.  
John waggled his eyebrows in a way he must’ve thought was seductive, but Karkat thought it looked more stupid than anything. He swatted John’s chest.  
“I swear to god, if you _ever_ waggle your eyebrows like that when we’re fucking, I will leave you. That is one serious boner-killer,” Karkat deadpanned.  
“Ew, Karkat!” the still very innocent (surprisingly, considering who he was friends with) John shrieked, cheeks lighting up nearly as bright as Karkat’s had been.  
They held hands the whole way back to Rose’s place, chatting idly about anything that hit them. When they got to her door, though, they quickly stopped. John opened the door for Karkat, who flushed and swatted at him.  
“I can open the door for myself, idiot,” he mumbled.  
“Oh my god, guys, how was it? Was it scary? Where there monsters? There were totally monsters, right?” Jade had immediately begun shooting them with questions, barely giving the boys time to collect themselves. They exchanged a glance.  
“Nope. Just cold,” Karkat replied, rubbing his nose. It felt frozen. “Now, I’m gonna go sleep. How the fuck you people can stay awake this long will never cease to amaze me.”  
John smiled after him. “Yeah, I’m beat.” He followed Karkat, draping his arm around Karkat’s shoulder as they made their way to the rooms.  
“Aw! They’re so cute,” Jade cooed.  
“And they’re lying! Something totally happened in those woods, and I am determined to find out!” Terezi yelled, whacking her cane on the floor.  
Dave and Sollux stumbled through the door, laughing.  
“Oh my god, guys, you have to see this. His face…” Dave couldn’t continue, he was laughing too hard.  
“Theriouthly, that wath the grothetht thing ever,” Sollux commented, replaying the video on his phone. He was still laughing though.  
“What? What did you film?” Aradia asked, getting up to peek over Sollux’ shoulder. She saw Karkat blush and John mutter something. “God you’re such an asshole.” She slapped the back of his head, barely missing his horns.  
“Wh- Hey! Theeth, ‘Radia, it wath hith idea,” Sollux muttered, jabbing a thumb in Dave’s direction.  
“Oh come on, I just did Karkat the favor of recording his first kiss.”  
“Dude, that barely countth.”  
Dave simply shrugged as the rest of the group that had managed to stay awake swarmed them, trying to see the video.  
~  
Karkat stepped back from the door.  
“I am going to kill that asshole in his sleep,” he said. He turned the lights off and made his way to the bed, curling up against John’s warm figure.  
“Mm, whatever,” John muttered, wrapping his arms around Karkat’s thin form.  
“G’night Kitty,” he mumbled.  
“Good night, idiot.”


End file.
